


Let Me Love You

by CaptainJojo



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, I'm Not Ashamed, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, So extra it must be love, lil angst if you squint, they're so in love you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJojo/pseuds/CaptainJojo
Summary: Galo knows he and Lio are in love. Lio doesn't quite know it yet.Galo tells him.





	Let Me Love You

He was in love with Lio Fotia.

Galo Thymos might be an idiot, but he was no fool. He had only ever started one fire in his life, and it burned through him, filling his body and heating his insides as the source of it walked around the firestation in tight leather pants.

Galo Thymos was in love with Lio Fotia!

He watched Lio from the window to his room on the second floor as the tiny blond hellcat paused next to Lucia and looked at whatever specs she was working on. He said something to her and Lucia perked up like she might actually respect Lio’s opinion on something mechanical or aesthetic.

Her specs for the black Matoi were new, fledgling even. The pink and orange lines weren’t very Matoi, but neither was the black, and neither was the tiny formerly-Burnish rescue warrior who would pilot it.

And probably pilot circles around Galo.  
And Galo would _like it_.

That’s the part that burned him.

Galo turned and slammed his back against the wall of his room, staring across at himself in the mirror on his closet. He looked like a man possessed. Maybe not with Promare, but possessed nonetheless. When had this even happened?

No, that wasn’t right.

Galo knew exactly when his heart had burst into an inferno for Lio.

It was hard though, to explain, and that was the idiot in him. Galo stared at his reflection, the black shirt covering a body that held the same fire as Lio’s. Breathed the soul of fire back into him.

Soulmates! Their fire was one and the same!

Lio and Galo, for all their opposing everythings, had made a crack team by some kind of hand of god. Galo, who burned with the flame called Lio and engulfed himself- quite literally- in Lio’s fire. He wreathed himself in the flames, built them higher, but was never burnt. He had flown with Lio, ignited with him, put out the fires of the world with him and stoked the ones inside them both.

And Lio burned with him. Burned himself out to save as many Burnish as he could. Suffered for the love of other people. Took his own fire back through Galo’s lips.

Galo loved people too.

His shirt was too tight and Galo ripped it off his body, immediately feeling better as fevered skin met the air. There wasn’t enough air, his inferno of love was burning away all the oxygen.

He loved Lio Fotia and there was only one thing to do about it.

Galo threw himself out of his room, hurtling down the steps and right into Ignis as the Captain stepped through the door into the main area. He grabbed Galo by both shoulders to steady him, but Galo couldn’t wait, couldn’t stand still.

“Where are you going?” Ignis didn’t move, like a massive solid wall of paternal concern, hands a vicegrip stifling- for the first time ever- Galo’s ever present flame.

“I have to tell Lio I’m in love with him,” Galo explained, yanking himself free and throwing himself past the Captain and heading for where he last saw the spark of love.

“Oh.” Ignis said, and released him easily.

“I see,” Remi said from one of the couches as Galo tore past. Lucia looked up at him as he nearly crashed into her rigged up Matoi skeleton.

“He just walked out with Aina,” Lucia offered helpfully. “You’ll probably catch them before they go pick up coffees.” She gestured with a sensor at the door, and the Matoi pointed to it in the same motion.

Galo crashed through the door, ducking past Varys and missing smashing into Aina by sheer luck. He grabbed her as she nearly fell, putting them nose to nose, helping her stand.

“Galo?!”

“I have to go tell Lio I’m in love with him, where did he go?!” Galo was on a mission.

“Coffees,” Aina confirmed, dazed.

“Thanks!”

And then Galo was out the door and running down the street looking everywhere for perfect style, tight leather and hair that moved like a flame.

Lio Fotia was easy to spot. He was like a beacon blazing in front of a colorful metropolis. A single black clothed figure threading his way through crowds. Looking so small. So powerful.

Galo couldn’t help but notice everyone get out of his way. No one bumped into Lio, and no one hassled him. His aura was bigger than anything they’d ever seen before.

He related. He had it. He wanted it.

“Lio!” Galo vaulted a planter and some hydrants, shouting loudly enough that even people who weren’t Lio turned around to look at him.

For all his attitude, Lio waited patiently for him until Galo navigated the crowd.

“Galo?” He asked, politely, with complete beautiful control. He didn’t know! Galo could see it in his eyes. To him, this was going to be another day where Lio didn’t realize he and Galo were soulmates.

“I’m in love with you!” Galo declared, channeling the sheer joy he felt in saying it, planting himself in front of Lio as the crowd gawked around them. At Lio’s shocked face, he decided the other man needed some convincing.

“We put out the fires of the world together and saved the planet, and we did it my way- but my way was also your way and that’s how we did it. And we kept doing it!” Galo’s fists clenched and he grinned at the silent man in front of him. He held out his hand, uncurling his fingers. “I’m in love with you and I want to rescue people together forever!”

There was a silence. It was so quiet. Someone in the crowd clapped slowly.

“I think it’s a proposal,” whispered a voice from the crowd that was neither of them. The clapping grew in volume.

“You idiot,’ Lio hissed, but he grabbed Galo’s hand and turned sharply, dragging him back toward the firestation. Galo’s hand tightened in Lio’s.

He was never going to let go.

“They’re back.” Lucia said.

“Oh, they’re back,’ Varys observed.

Remi said nothing.

Aina just smiled at them.

Galo waved wildly. During their silent walk back to the station where Galo had said Lio’s name a few times and then got told to shut up, Galo had realized this might be more complicated than he’d hoped for.

Lio dragged Galo upstairs before realizing he didn’t have a room at the station yet and taking a hard left to Galo’s own tiny room. He stepped in and yanked Galo in after him, slamming the door. Galo wasn’t prepared for Lio yanking their hands apart, or for the sudden proximity of the smaller man if they weren’t going to be sealing their lips together and breathing fire.

“You don’t know the meaning of love!” Lio snarled, which wasn’t even close to how he really felt and also was very untrue. Galo could work with this defense.

“What does that have to do with anything? I’m still in love with you even if I don’t know what that means. I’ve been doing things I don’t understand my whole life!” Galo grinned at Lio and enjoyed the outrage.

“Have you ever even been in love?” Lio demanded, “because it isn’t something you just go declaring-“

“Sure I have.” Galo knew this for a fact, his conviction in this subject an unforeseen kink in the conversation. “I loved Kray Foresight with all my heart.”

The stunned silence was punctuated by Lio shaking his head.

“Did not see that coming, but, you idiot, I hope it’s not the same.”

“Of course it’s not the same. Kray is Kray and Lio is Lio. I don’t feel the same way about Kray as I do for you.” Galo grinned.

“I hope not,’ Lio scoffed and stepped back from Galo- which Galo did not want- and the two ended up shuffling across the room, Lio stepping backward and Galo dutifully following.

“I love you,” Galo declared again, with the same flare of joy in him he’d felt when he realized it the first time.

“Stop saying that.”

“Why? It’s true. I can feel it in my burning soul.” Galo had backed Lio against the wall, and while he was bigger and stronger than Lio now without the Promare in the equation, Lio looked no more cornered than Galo felt.

“You love Kray Foresight, which means you could never love me. So stop this.” Lio wasn’t looking at him, and Galo even leaned down and tilted to the side to try and meet his gaze.

If he was honest with himself he’d expected Lio to grab him by the hair, drag him down and do whatever Lio wanted to him. He had pictured this going differently.

He also still saw it going there. He was nothing if not optimistic.

“I loved Kray because he saved me, and he represented ideals I had and a life I thought I respected.” Galo hadn’t tried to put into words what happened with Kray. The betrayal had hurt, and the pain of his ideal being unreal had burned and scarred him, but over it all, Lio had thrown his own protective fire and been a true example of what Galo wanted in life. Lio wasn’t an ideal. He was a living breathing thing.

He wasn’t perfect. Lio wouldn’t look at him, didn’t want to admit what they had. Couldn’t see past his own experiences sometimes. Was a little crazy maybe. Galo was too, though.

“Kray burned me out,” Galo said, having no better way of explaining it, “but you burn me brighter.” It made sense, and it was the best Galo had.

For a moment Lio didn’t speak to him, still looking into the middle distance while Galo looked for another fire metaphor.

Then a hand was in Galo’s hair and oh thank god. Galo kept his eyes open as Lio dragged him down slowly. Galo’s lips parted, his heartrate kicking up.

Then Lio’s arms were around him and Galo was stooped to accommodate the hug, but it was warm and tight and the leather and studs pressed against his bare chest, and the heat ratcheted up around them. Their arms wound around each other and held, the moment lingering as Lio’s lips touched his neck as his face burrowed against Galo’s skin.

Tenderness wasn’t a surprise from Lio. Galo had seen enough of him to know that the emotions ran deep and powerful through him. Knew that his heart burned like Galo’s did. Maybe even in the same way. Galo wanted the hugs and the emotion as much as the hair grabbing and the hard leather against his face.

“You’re an idiot aren’t you?” Lio said against his skin, without asking a question. His fingernails in Galo’s hair dragged deliciously against his scalp.

“The number one firefighting idiot.” Galo agreed, knowing it was a selling point for Lio.

“You burn me brighter too,” Lio told him, pulling back enough to look Galo in the eyes seriously. “Let me show you.”

And then finally Lio’s mouth was on his, pushing heat into him and making his entire body burst into flames hotter than any the Promare caused. His hands slid down, pulling Lio closer until the creak of leather broke his reverie long enough for one of Lio’s legs to slide around his hips. Galo made a choked sound, one hand grabbing Lio’s thigh to pull him up closer and slotting them together. Lio’s breath hitched, and then they were kissing again. Lio’s body giving a little push against Galo’s- and nearly killing him- before his other leg was up and over Galo’s hips. Galo reveled in his hands sliding down to support Lio against the wall, fingers squeezing tight leather.

The kiss was both desperate and unhurried. Neither tried to pull away, but every readjustment of their position had Lio chasing Galo’s mouth or vice-versa. Unfortunately for Lio, every time Galo moved his fingers would clench in Galo’s hair and send off a chainfire of sensation. Galo kissed like he fought fires- with everything he had. He pushed into the kiss, making Lio push back equally hard to avoid being pressed fully back against the wall. What had felt like a competition was more like a dance. More like Galo de Lion than anything combatative. They moved together, burned together and, if Galo was getting this right, were facing the future together.

It was only when Lio’s heels dug into Galo’s back that they pulled away from each others mouths. Galo appreciated Lio’s expression, eyes bright and nearly glowing, half closed and dazed from the fire. His lips were parted like his body hadn’t quite caught up with the end of the kiss and he breathed hot and warm against Galo’s mouth through kiss slicked lips. Galo leaned in and tasted those lips again, feeling Lio lean forward to chase him as he pulled back.

“So now do you believe I love you?” Galo had to ask when Lio’s brain caught up to their bodies and Galo could see the gears in his head turning. He was going to ask Galo to put him down. Galo’s hands tightened on his leather pants.

“I don’t think you know the meaning of the word love.” It rung hollow, but Galo knew enough about the man whose ass he was currently holding to know he couldn’t say the words. And Galo accepted that. He did. He was gifted with words, and maybe some people weren’t. Lio was an incredible leader and a kick ass fighter, but Galo was more an expert in giving his heart to someone. The thought made him smile.

“What?” Lio asked, suspicious.

“You have to give me your heart. You already have mine. So it’s only fair.” Galo was pleased with this conclusion. “But I know you’re not as experienced so it’ll take time. I won’t pressure you.”

In the silence, Lio’s surprised confusion turned to outrage. With surprising strength he unwound his legs and forced Galo to release him, dropping easily to the floor and then standing up to his full height again.

He was very short.

“I have given my _everything_!” Lio snarled, and Galo’s heart clenched. “I have more experience with love than anything you will ever know, Galo Thymos. Everything I did for the Burnish I did out of love, and I know that this-“ a jab of his fingertip against Galo’s bare chest, jerking back toward himself, “-is not love.”

“I’m sorry I said you were less experienced. I didn’t mean it like you didn’t love.” Galo regretted, every so often, how his words could sound when someone didn’t understand the truth the way he did. He didn’t try to take Lio’s hands, didn’t try to pull them close together, because he understood fire now, and if he got the flames of his love too close to Lio, who wasn’t ready for them yet, he could burn them both. “I meant that you didn’t let them love you back.” Galo shrugged and spread his arms. Sure, they’d kissed, Lio obviously felt their heat, but maybe because he’d hidden from it for so long he couldn’t bask in the warmth either.

Galo could respect that he moved too fast for Lio.

Kind of.

“I love you, and you might know how to love, but you don’t know how to let me love you.” As Galo spoke, the truth and rightness of it rung in his ears. “I love you and I’m going to help you accept that I love you!” He beamed at Lio like the matter was settled.

Lio had, shockingly, stayed silent through Galo’s apology, then even through his explanation. Lio was smart, there was no way he couldn’t see that he hadn’t let the Burnish love him the way he loved them. Love was hard, and much harder while struggling to survive. Lio had been a beacon to them as much as he was a beacon for Galo’s heart now.

Lio’s hand touched his chest and Galo met his gaze. Lio had the expression of a man on a mission. The look of firm determination.

A face wasn’t supposed to look like that when accepting love.

“This isn’t love,” he told Galo again, but less angry this time. Almost sad. Galo wanted to strip him of that sadness. Strip him of everything.

“This is-‘ Lio stuttered, like he almost couldn’t say it. Like denying Galo’s feelings for him hurt. And it would.

“Who cares what it is,” Galo put his hands on Lio’s shoulders, squeezing lightly until his tiny boss looked at him. “Not knowing never stopped me before.” When Lio didn’t shrug him off he stepped forward again, hands sliding down his arms. “I know what this is, and maybe you don’t. So find out for yourself.” He leaned down and Lio didn’t pull away. “Find out with me.”

Aina would laugh at him, say he was corny, say his flirting needed work.

She’d be right as always. But this wasn’t flirting. There was nothing light and airy in this. Galo was letting Lio’s fire burn the oxygen out of the room. Out of his own lungs.

Lio’s hand was in his hair, curling around his head and anchoring as Galo kissed him, kissed love into him instead of life- or maybe they were one and the same. Maybe that first kiss had said ‘I love you’ already and even Galo hadn’t realized it yet.

The kiss was soft, warm, insistent. A constant contact of heat letting little licks of fire pass between them. His soul ignited as Lio’s hand in his hair clenched. Lio kissed like he wanted to get everything out of Galo that he could, that he knew this wouldn’t last forever and wanted the full experience as fast as possible before it burnt out.

Galo’s hands came up, cupping Lio’s face, anchoring back. Lio’s kiss said what Galo already knew; Lio Fotia loved Galo Thymos, but no matter what Galo _said_, Lio would never believe that he could be loved in return.

Not like this, at least.

“Let me,” Galo spoke against Lio’s lips, barely managing past Lio leaning in to chase his mouth. “Let me!” He demanded again, Lio’s hands in his hair holding firmly as he pulled back a little, their lips brushing in a final desperate stroking kiss against each other as Galo moved away. Lio’s eyelids fluttered, but he held himself together.

“Let you what, you idiot?” Lio was as breathless as Galo, but he still had that thread of tightness, rejection that Galo knew wasn’t for him, but was more for Lio himself.

“Let me love you. My way. You’ll like my way. I can tell.” Galo leaned in again and Lio- though conflicted- didn’t resist. “Let my love ignite in you.”

“This is one hell of a way to proposition someone,” Lio breathed when Galo’s fingers slid down his sides, pausing at his hips.

“I’m not,” Galo scoffed, because this was _so much more than that_. Now who was the idiot? “I don’t have to ask if you want to sleep with me. I know that already.” He grinned at Lio’s surprised look. “That’s gonna be great, you’re gonna sit in a big chair with your legs wide and I get to kneel in front of you and-“ Galo licked his lips and Lio stared at them obediently. Lio had great eyes, but they were better when his pupils were the size of coins and accompanied by a harsh pant through parted lips.

“That-“ and now Lio’s words shook, “is also one hell of a way to proposition someone.”

“I’m very suave,” Galo assured him, almost breaking the mood when he startled a laugh out of Lio.

Lio’s hands slid to Galo’s face, his eyes soft, his shiny and well-kissed lips curling into a smile.

“You are something,” Lio agreed. Was it suave? Eh. Was it working for Lio? Hell yes. Was that all that mattered? Also yes.

“I’m the world’s number one idiot firefighter.” Galo nodded. Then he leaned in close, nose brushing Lio’s. “And I want to be yours, but you have to let me.”

“I’m alarmed that this is really working for me,” Lio admitted, and smiled helplessly when Galo grinned.

“I knew it would! We’re perfect for each other, Lio!” Galo leaned in, and the kiss was soft, sweet and gentle. Less frenzied from Lio, less expressive from Galo. It was a kiss they could have any day. Not one charged with wants, needs, fears and history, but one of familiar, regular expected love.

“Just like that,” Galo praised, melting into the kiss as Lio’s nails raked gently across his scalp. “Let me-“

The kiss pressed Lio to the wall, but Galo felt a shiny boot hook around his leg, realized what was happening even as Lio leaned back to smirk at him and their positions were flipped. Galo grunted as his back hit the wall, then stared as Lio stepped back, loosing his collar and cufflinks.

And damn was that a pretty sight.

“Stay where you are, Galo.” Lio unbuckled his coat, threw it haphazardly over Galo’s bed, rolled up his sleeves.

“You got it, Boss.” Galo wouldn’t move if the building caught fire around- okay that was pushing it. He’d put out the fire first, but if this wall was still standing afterward he’d be right back where he started before Lio could even ask.

Lio paused, then looked guiltily at Galo.

“I’m the leader of the Burnish, I’m not sure I should let ‘Boss’ be a sex thing.”

“It is already a sex thing,” Galo put his hands flat on the wall at either side of him. “So let me have this, Boss.” He grinned. “If it helps I never listen to Bosses anyway.”

“You’ll listen to me,” Lio disagreed as he settled his rolled up sleeves more comfortably and undid his collar.

And damned if Galo wasn’t going to do whatever he said.

“Yes,” Galo agreed. “Because we want the same things.” He wiggled his fingers against the wall. “I want what you want. And you want to give it to me.”

“Are you really as stupid as you let on?” Lio asked as this all caught up with him.

“I’m an idiot, but I’m not stupid.” Galo confirmed.

“Yeah. I’m getting that. We’re not done talking about this.” Lio dragged Galo down to his height, making him bend his knees, pushed them apart and stepped in close.

“Right, you still have to let me love you,” Galo leaned in for the kiss he thought he was getting.

“I thought that’s what this was?” Lio leaned back, frowning at him.

“Well I mean, it’s a good start, but I want to kiss you and carry you and make you squirm and see you laugh and get to know your friends.” Galo shrugged one shoulder, careful not to move enough that Lio might back off. “I want to know what you like to eat and then learn to make it well and I want to fight you but for fun instead of justice this time-“

Galo could go on, but that was all the love Lio could take, and they were kissing again.

“We’ll talk about it later,” Lio murmured against his lips, and Galo leaned into the kiss as the whole line of their bodies pressed together.

“Okay,” Galo groaned as Lio took control, and while it wasn’t the love declaration Galo knew would come, it was a start.


End file.
